The advantages of the high visibility of fluorescent materials is well known. However, poor color fastness in the presence of sunlight has made their use in some applications limited to short-lived, temporary applications. These applications include roadside work zone signs, vehicle conspicuity signs, etc.
Plasticized polyvinyl chloride has been used extensively for retroreflective sheeting applications. In roadside work zone applications, flexible, roll-up signage formed of polyvinyl chloride provides an improved safety upon impact by a vehicle over rigid signage. However, the fluorescent colored polyvinyl chloride signs can fade to a clear film quickly after exposure to sunlight as the fluorescent colorant is consumed with lengthy exposure to ultraviolet light emitted by the sun. However, the retroreflective prism structure continues to function.
Some polymers, such as polycarbonate, that have a fluorescent colorant include a hindered amine light stabilizer compound.
The present invention includes an extended life fluorescent polyvinyl chloride sheeting and a method for forming the sheeting.
The sheeting includes a polyvinyl chloride film having a fluorescent colorant incorporated therein. A protective polymer layer is attached to the polyvinyl chloride film. A light filtering agent is incorporated into the protective polymer layer, wherein the filter agent blocks the 425 nm and lower wavelengths of the visible spectrum.
The method includes providing a polyvinyl chloride film having a fluorescent colorant incorporated therein. A protective polymer layer is attached to the polyvinyl chloride film. The protective polymer layer includes a light filtering agent that blocks the 425 nm and lower wavelengths of the visible spectrum, thereby forming the extended life fluorescent polyvinyl chloride sheeting.
The present invention has an advantage of providing fluorescent protection to a polyvinyl chloride sheeting while providing solvent resistance, printability, low coefficient of friction and can incorporate water shedding properties, such as hydrophobic and hydrophilic additives where desirable.